Nunca digas nunca
by Karla M. Black
Summary: Draco y Ginny se odian a muerte, no se pueden ver ni en pintura, pero algo hace que uno se fije en el otro ¿sera amor? Nunca digas Nunca cuando se trata de amor Leanlo porfa y dejen reviews


Que tal? Como estan? Pues bueno aquí les dejo un fic, el primero que he escrito sobre Ginny/Draco, espero les guste, es mucho Romance/Drama... Ah otra cosita, este fic tiene cosas que contienen ciertos datos del quinto libro así que si aún no lo han leído y no se quieren enterar de eventos importantes que influyeron en la manera de escribir mi fic, les recomiendo no lo lean.

**NUNCA DIGAS NUNCA**

**Capitulo I. Cosas inesperadas**

Los primeros rayos del sol anunciaban que el amanecer estaba apunto de hacerse notar. Una chica abría lentamente sus adormilados ojos, los talló suavemente antes de abrirlos totalmente. Se sentó en su cama, su cabello estaba totalmente despeinado. Tomo una liga que estaba en la mesita a lado de su cama y se amarró el cabello en una coleta mal hecha. Salió de su cama y salió de su habitación. Bajo las escaleras y llegó a la cocina.

-¡Ginny! Que haces todavía en pijama...ya es tarde.

-Mamá falta una hora para que el tren parta-dijo la pelirroja

-No me importa, vete a dar una ducha y baja para desayunar.

Ginny obedeció a su madre y subió al cuarto de baño para darse una ducha. Después de veinte minutos, Ginny salió con una toalla enredada en su cuerpo y otra en la cabeza dejando ver sus orejas que se había horadado por arriba. Camino por un pasillo hacía su habitación, doblo en la esquina y chocó con alguien

-¡AY!

-¡Lo siento Gi...Ginny!-dijo un chico de cabello negro quien la miraba asombrado

La Orden del Fénix seguía por lo que Harry pasaba la mitad del verano en la antigua casa de los Black, y los Weasley la pasaban ahí siempre pues sus padres eran parte de la orden. Harry miraba de arriba abajo a la pelirroja envuelta en las blancas toallas, Ginny lo noto y se sonrojo

-No te preocupes-dijo Ginny

-¿Ginny? ¿Qué haces en toalla?-preguntó su hermano que salía de su habitación...

-Me voy a cambiar, si me dejaras pasar lo haría

-Si pero... ¡Harry! Deja de mirar a mí hermana de esa manera-gritó Ron

-No la miró de esa manera-dijo Harry

-Bueno entonces no la mires-gritó Ron aún más fuerte

-¿Qué? Tranquilo Ron-terció Ginny

-He dicho que cierres los ojos Harry, ¡¡es una niña!!

Harry ya estaba acostumbrado a los celos de su hermano, la sobreprotegía, Harry y Ginny solo eran amigos pero Ron no lo entendía

-No soy una niña-gritó ofendida

-No me importa vete a vestir ya, ¡HARRY!

Harry entendió ese gritó y cerró los ojos, luego Ginny pasó y entro a su habitación escuchando los gritos de Harry y Ron _"Por que la mirabas así...No la estaba mirando...Solo tiene dieseis años, es una niña..."_

Dejó caer la toalla y comenzó a vestirse con una falda de mesilla y una blusa negra al igual que sus zapatos, dejo su cabello suelto que le llegaba hasta los hombros, Lacio, rojo y brillante. Se puso un poco de gloss y bajo a desayunar.

Una chica de color negro hasta los tobillos llegó

-Hola Ginny

-Hola Tonks

-Querida, el desayuno esta ya en la mesa...ah...hola Tonks

-Que tal Molly... ¿puedo ayudar en algo?

-Em...no...bueno...podrías bajar el baúl de Ginny-dijo la Sra. Weasley un poco insegura

-Claro-dijo Tonks y comenzó a subir los escalones, pero tenía el cabello tan largo que lo piso y cayó

-No me ha pasado nada-dijo alegremente, luego cerró los ojos y los apretó y en un dos por tres su cabello estaba con un color rojo chillante y hasta los hombros, luego continuó subiendo las escaleras.

Ginny se sentó junto con su amiga Hermione y desayuno cereal con una tostada con mermelada. Luego todos los chicos se dirigieron a la estación, atravesaron el muro. Un hermoso tren escarlata los esperaba al otro lado del muro.

-Bien chicos, escríbanme ¿de acuerdo?-dijo la Sra. Weasley

-Si mamá-respondieron unísonos Ron y Ginny

-Vamonos ya, debemos de encontrar un compartimiento.-dijo Harry

Los cuatro se dirigieron al interior del tren

-Por aquí Harry-gritó una chica rubia de ojos saltones

-Hola Luna

-¿Cómo has pasado tu verano?-preguntó Luna

-Bien-contestó Harry

Luego entraron a un vagón vació.

-Espero que este año sea mejor que el anterior-dijo Harry

-No lo creó-respondió Luna sin mucho interés

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Hermione

-¿Es que no han oído?

-¿Qué?-preguntó Ginny

-Bueno, pues mi padre me ha dicho que habló con la profesora Sprout estas vacaciones, se lleva muy bien con ella, de hecho ha venido varías veces a i casa a cenar y nos trae...

-Luna, no nos interesa saber que es lo que hace Sprout cuando va a tu casa-dijo Hermione impaciente

Luna miró fríamente a Hermione

-Sprout dice que Mcgonagall le ha dicho que algo ocurre en su casa común

-¿En la de Gryffindor?-preguntó Ron

-¿Es que acaso no sabes que Mcgonagall es de Gryffindor?-preguntó burlonamente Luna

-Si lo sabía-respondió avergonzado el pelirrojo

-¿Qué es lo que puede ocurrir ahí?-preguntó Ginny

-No lo se...como sea, debo de irme, Amanda Hiles me espera para leer la última edición de "corazón de bruja"...papá no me deja comprarla...bueno, nos vemos más tarde-dicho esto Luna se despidió y salió del compartimiento.

-¿Qué será eso que dice Lunática?-preguntó Harry

-No la llames así-espetó Ginny

-Como sea, hay que admitir que es algo...extraña

-Sea, lo que sea, nos enteraremos más tarde, que no se les olvide que somos prefectos-dijo Hermione con aires de superioridad

Una hora más tarde, Hermione y Ron salieron de ahí para verse con los demás prefectos, pero para sorpresa de Ginny, no regresaron.

-El tren ya se detuvo, es mejor que bajemos –dijo Harry

Ginny asintió con la cabeza.

Comenzó a bajar del tren cuando un chico pasó a lado de Ginny y la aventó bruscamente, haciendo que cayera del tren.

-¿Qué te pasa Malfoy?-preguntó bruscamente Ginny todavía en el suelo.

-Weasley, luego podrás besarme los pies, ahora apártate de mi camino, pobretona-dijo fríamente

Ginny se levantó enfadada y le dio una bofetada al rubio

-Escúchame bien Malfoy, en primera, no vuelvas a llamarme pobretona y en segunda, nunca besaría tus pies, ni a ti, eres tan despreciable.

-Eso lo dices ahora, pero si tuvieras la oportunidad me besaría, se que lo harías todas quieren hacerlo, pero prefiero besar a la estupida de Parkinson que a una pobretona como tú...ahora apártate-dijo Draco empujando a Ginny y continuando su camino

Ginny entró al castillo, se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor, a lado de Harry. Luego llegó Ron y Hermione

-¿Donde estaban?-preguntó Ginny

-Ya sabemos lo que ocurre en la sala común-dijo Ron

-Es horrible...-dijo Hermione

-¿Qué es?-preguntó Ginny

Ron abrió la boca para contestar pero Dumbledore se levantó, imponente y majestuoso, y todos los alumnos se callaron incluyendo el pelirrojo. Dio la bienvenida, y pasó a los nuevos alumnos para ser seleccionados en sus casas, después dio las clásicas normas que todos los años daba

-...Bien, se que desean probar el delicioso banquete que está preparado pero, me temo que hay un anunció más...Estas vacaciones de verano hemos presenciado una pequeña invasión de...Doxys y duendecillos en las salas comunes de Gryffindor y Slytherin

Los alumnos de Slytherin y Gryffindor comenzaron a murmurar, las mesas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff comenzaron a reír

-Como podrán imaginarse, este problema afectó bastante las salas comunes, básicamente no quedan nada de ellas, y es más seguro para el colegio remodelarlas.

Los de Slytherin murmuraban palabras hirientes hacia las mesas que reían hace unos segundos.

-Como decía, la sala común de Slytherin ya no tiene ningún problema con respecto a duendecillos o Doxys, sin embargo le falta la remodelación, al contrarió de Gryffindor, hemos descubierto un nido de Doxys que no nos habíamos percatado por lo que debemos de erradicar por completo el problema para continuar con la remodelación. Bueno...para no dar más rodeos y comenzar a degustar nuestro esperado banquete, debo de decir que Los alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin deberán de dormir en el Gran Comedor, tal cual lo hicimos hace algunos años, cuando se creía que Sirius Black se encontraba en el colegio-dijo Dumbledore buscando con la mirada al niño de ojos verdes que con oír el nombre de su difunto padrino su mirada se había perdido entre sus compañeros y su piel se torno pálida.-Bien, pues, los prefectos ya les avisaran de las demás cosas, ahora...¡A COMER!

-Eso era lo que ocurría en nuestra sala común-dijo Ron

-¡Genial! Comenzamos el año durmiendo con los de Sly...-dijo Ginny quien había dirigido la mirada a la mesa de Slytherin y halló unos ojos fríos y grises mirándola pero al darse cuenta que Ginny había notado su mirada en ella, aquellos ojos grises fijaron su mirada en su asado

-¿Ginny? ¿Qué decías?-preguntó Hermione volteando para ver que era lo que miraba Ginny

-Nada importante-dijo Ginny aún mirando a Draco...


End file.
